The Walking Dead Trading Cards Season Three Set 2
The Walking Dead Season Three Trading Cards Set 2 is the sixth trading cards set developed by Cryptozoic Enterteinment. It's the fourth based in season three of AMC's The Walking Dead. It was realased in August 20, 2014. Info In this uncertain, apocalyptic world, Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) and his band of survivors must not only fight the dead, but also face a whole new fear: the living. Another group of survivors is not far away, led by a dangerous and powerful man, The Governor. The Walking Dead Season 3 Part 2 trading cards focus on The Governor and the survivors living in Woodbury. Collect every intense, nail-biting moment as Rick, Daryl, and Michonne stand-up to The Governor and his plot to steal the prison. Look for randomly inserted Autograph, Wardrobe and Sketch cards. Details *'Release:' August 20, 2014 *'Cards per pack:' 5 cards *'Packs per box:' 24 packs *'Base Set:' 72 cards featuring episodic images from season three *'Inserts:' **Autograph cards (1:24 packs) **Wardrobe cards (1:24 packs) **Autograph Wardrobe cards **Dual Wardrobe cards **Sketch cards (1:288 packs) **The Governor chase set (1:12 packs) **Woodbury chase set (1:12 packs) **Metal Base Parallel Cards (1:288 packs): There are four color variants: four sets of full-color, four sets of Silver, three sets of Gold, one set of Red. Since there is only one set of Red Metal Parallel, each Red card is a 1/1. *'Binder:' The limited binder for The Walking Dead Trading Cards Season 3 Part 2 feature Rick and The Governor. The exclusive binder card be a Wardrobe card for Andrea. *'Autograph Signers:' **Andrew Lincoln **Norman Reedus **David Morrissey **Danai Gurira **Laurie Holden **Dallas Roberts **Jose Pablo Cantillo **Chad L. Coleman **Sonequa Martin-Green **Travis Love **Melissa Ponzio **Greg Nicotero **Lennie James Checklist Base Set *01 Without Fear *02 At Death’s Door *03 Don’t Die for Me *04 No Expiration Date *05 Crash Landing *06 Visitors *07 Chew on This *08 Checking for Survivors *09 A Strange Noise *10 New Friends *11 A New Home *12 Potential Problem *13 Growing Suspicions *14 Trust Me *15 Beneath the Surface *16 A Heroic Lie *17 The Pit Fighters *18 Pursuit *19 A Warning: Go Back *20 Hit and Run *21 Sweet Distractions *22 A Curious Find *23 Unable to Help *24 Holding Out *25 Do Walkers Remember? *26 Unable to Let Go *27 Not Alone *28 Grisly Discovery *29 Getting the Point *30 Finish It *31 Once and Future Friends *32 Consoling *33 The Fight to Live *34 Trapped *35 Brothers to the End *36 Powerless *37 Always Armed *38 A Score to Settle *39 Family Feud *40 Flying the Coop *41 Breach *42 Silence *43 Not Fit to Lead *44 Eye for an Eye *45 Break the Gates *46 Bigger Fish *47 Staying Together *48 A Friend’s Trick *49 Negotiations *50 Diplomacy of a Tyrant *51 A Hard Choice *52 A Desperate Move *53 Closing In *54 Captured *55 The Dirty Work *56 A Bad Situation *57 Making It Count *58 Dying with Dignity *59 Cruel Punishment *60 Uninvited Guests *61 Alpha Strike *62 Overwhelming Firepower *63 Onwards *64 Into the Prison *65 Closing In *66 Heavy Silence *67 Ambush *68 A Quick Retreat *69 Unending Bloodlust *70 The Price of Cowardice *71 No Mercy *72 Checklist The Governor Chase *TG-01 A Man with Two Faces *TG-02 Skeletons in the Closet *TG-03 Beneath the Surface *TG-04 My Daughter *TG-05 Irreplaceable Loss *TG-06 Without Fear *TG-07 Subtle Threats *TG-08 Painful Respects *TG-09 Blind Wrath Woodbury Chase *WB-01 Pleasant Greetings *WB-02 Quaint Streets *WB-03 Everyone Helps *WB-04 Constant Vigilance *WB-05 Keeps Them Out *WB-06 Tonight’s Entertainment *WB-07 Armory *WB-08 Comforts *WB-09 Surprise Attack Wardrobe Cards *M-29 Andrea *M-30 Michonne *M-31 The Governor *M-32 Tyreese *M-33 Merle *M-34 Andrea *M-35 Milton *M-36 Morgan *M-37 The Governor *M-38 Rick *M-39 Michonne *M-40 Tyreese *M-41 Andrea *M-42 Caesar *M-43 Bowman *M-44 Sasha *M-45 Morgan *M-46 Karen *M-47 Michonne *M-48 Caesar *M-49 Rick *M-50 Karen *M-51 Merle *M-52 Andrea (Binder Exclusive) *W-01 Walker *W-02 Walker *W-03 Walker *W-04 Walker *W-05 Walker *W-06 Walker *W-07 Walker *W-08 Walker *W-09 Walker *W-10 Walker *W-11 Walker *W-12 Walker Exclusive Wardrobe *W13-WG Walker Wardrobe – Exclusive to the 1-Pack Walgreens Blisters *W14-HT Walker Wardrobe – Exclusive to the Retail Hot Topic Boosters Dual Wardrobe Cards *DM-01 Andrea and the Governor *DM-02 Andrea and Merle *DM-03 Karen and the Governor *DM-04 Merle and the Governor *DM-05 Bowman and Merle Prop Cards *SC-02 Authentic Shell Card Metal Variant Cards *There are four variant sets included—4 sets of Full-color, 4 sets of Silver, 3 sets of Gold, and 1 set of Red. Autograph and Autograph Wardrobe Cards *A13 Gregory Nicotero *A14 Laurie Holden as Andrea *A15 Dallas Roberts as Milton Mamet *A16 Dallas Roberts as Milton Mamet *A17 Jose Pablo Cantillo as Ceasar Martinez *A18 Chad L. Coleman as Tyreese *A19 Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha *A20 Travis Love as Bowman *A21 Melissa Ponzio as Karen *A22 Lennie James as Morgan *A23 David Morrissey as The Governor *AM8 Danai Gurira as Michonne *AM9 Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes *AM10 Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon Promotional Cards *NSU 1/2 Non-Sport Update October - November 2013 *NSU 2/2 Non-Sport Update February - March 2014 Redemptions Cards *R1-R24 Daryl's Arrows Sketch Card Artists *Ashleigh Popplewell *Bill Pulkovski *Bob Stevlic *Brad Utterstrom *Brian Kong *Brian S. Canio *Chris Hoffman *Chris Meeks *Clay Sayre *Dan Bergren *Dan Gorman *Danny Silva *François Chartier *Gabby Untermayerova *Gavin Hunt *Ingrid Hardy *Fer Galicia *J.D. Seeber *Jader Correa *Jason Potratz and Jack Hai *Joe Corroney *John Haun *Ken Gordon *Lee Lightfoot *M. Jason Reed *Marcia Dye *Matias Streb *Matt Hansen *Mikey Babinski *Mick & Matt Glebe *Patricia Ross *Plinio M. Pinto *Richard Salvucci *Robert Hendrickson *Sam Hogg *Scott Blair *Scott Houseman *Sean Pence *Seth Ismart *Stephanie Swanger *Ted Dastick Jr. *Tim Proctor *Vince Sunico Cards Base Set 31 Once and Future Friends.jpg|31 Once and Future Friends 35 Brothers to the End.jpg|35 Brothers to the End 61 Alpha Strike.jpg|61 Alpha Strike Autograph and Autograph Wardrobe Cards A13 Gregory Nicotero.jpg|A13 Gregory Nicotero A14 Laurie Holden as Andrea.jpg|A14 Laurie Holden as Andrea A15 Dallas Roberts as Milton Mamet.jpg|A15 Dallas Roberts as Milton Mamet A16 Dallas Roberts as Milton Mamet.jpg|A16 Dallas Roberts as Milton Mamet A17 Jose Pablo Cantillo as Ceasar Martinez.jpg|A17 Jose Pablo Cantillo as Ceasar Martinez A18 Chad L. Coleman as Tyreese.jpg|A18 Chad L. Coleman as Tyreese A19 Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha.jpg|A19 Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha A20 Travis Love as Bowman.jpg|A20 Travis Love as Bowman A21 Melissa Ponzio as Karen.jpg|A21 Melissa Ponzio as Karen A22 Lennie James as Morgan.jpg|A22 Lennie James as Morgan A23 David Morrissey as The Governor.jpg|A23 David Morrissey as The Governor AM8 Danai Gurira as Michonne.jpg|AM8 Danai Gurira as Michonne AM9 Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes.jpg|AM9 Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes AM10 Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon.jpg|AM10 Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon Wardrobe Cards M-30 Michonne.jpg|M-30 Michonne M-35 Milton.jpg|M-35 Milton M-52 Andrea.jpg|M-52 Andrea Dual Wardrobe Cards DM-02 Andrea and Merle.jpg|DM-02 Andrea and Merle DM-03 Karen and The Governor.jpg|DM-03 Karen and The Governor Sketch Cards Sam Hogg - The Governor.jpg|Sam Hogg - The Governor Lee Lightfoot - Caesar Martinez.jpg|Lee Lightfoot - Caesar Martinez Dan Bergren - Andrea.jpg|Dan Bergren - Andrea The Governor Chase TG-02 Skeletons in the Closet.jpg|TG-02 Skeletons in the Closet TG-06 Without Fear.jpg|TG-06 Without Fear TG-08 Painful Respects.jpg|TG-08 Painful Respects Woodbury Chase WB-03 Everyone Helps.jpg|WB-03 Everyone Helps WB-04 Constant Vigilance.jpg|WB-04 Constant Vigilance WB-08 Comforts.jpg|WB-08 Comforts Metal Base Parallel Cards 09 A Strange Noise (Gold).jpg|09 A Strange Noise (Gold) 28 Grisly Discovery (Silver).jpg|28 Grisly Discovery (Silver) 37 Always Armed (Red).jpg|37 Always Armed (Red) 41 Breach (Red).jpg|41 Breach (Red) 61 Alpha Strike (Red).jpg|61 Alpha Strike (Red) 62 Overwhelming Firepower (Full Color).jpg|62 Overwhelming Firepower (Full Color) External links *Cryptozoic Category:Media and Merchandise Category:Trading Cards